


Handcuffs and Jewels

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: Donghae's a cop that's been overworked and his favorite jewel thief has a birthday surprise for him.





	Handcuffs and Jewels

This was completely wrong, Donghae thought. It was wrong and yet it felt so delicious. His hands bound above him with his own handcuffs, a noted jewel thief's plump lips wrapped around one of his nipples, the tongue gently flicking the hard nub.

“Come on, baby, make some noise,” Eunhyuk said against his skin.

Donghae smirked just a little. “Well, give me something to make noise about,” he teased.

Eunhyuk's chuckle drifted up into his ears. After the initial reluctance, he resolved to just enjoy things as they were. It was his birthday, and Eunhyuk had practically delivered himself on a silver platter to do nothing more than fuck him into the mattress. It was selfishness, Eunhyuk had claimed, he rather enjoyed the cat and mouse with Donghae and Donghae alone, and he would be very... out of sorts to use a term lightly, to suddenly have someone else chasing him. So, to preserved Donghae's mental sanity, Eunhyuk would be his lover for the night and help him unwind. (Too bad the handcuffs would stay on the entire time, Eunhyuk had said, but then had spent several minutes working much softer padding in the spaces.)

Eunhyuk's hand smoothed down his flat stomach, a murmur of appreciation uttered, and then thin fingers were curling into his jeans.

“Why didn't you just take them off to begin with?” Donghae panted.

Eunhyuk kissed his way down Donghae's stomach. “I wasn't sure if you would say yes or not. I didn't want to be _too_ presumptuous.”

“Well, take them off already,” Donghae ordered.

“Oooh, bossy, even though you're the one cuffed to the bed.”

Donghae grinned. “Yeah I make a shitty prisoner. Get me this, fetch me that, feed me, _fuck me into the mattress already_.”

Eunhyuk growled and fingers quickly pulled his jeans and boxers down in one go, leaving Donghae naked on the bed.

“Oh fuck,” Eunhyuk muttered. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, I am never going see you in your uniform the same way ever again.”

“When did you ever see me in uniform? You're always long gone before I ever get there.”

Eunhyuk grinned. “So sure about that?”

Donghae could bring work into this, or he could let the baited words go. “Pervert,” he finally said.

“But a pervert in your bed now.”

Donghae snickered. “Whatever, _Hyukkie_. You going to get to anything good here soon or should I go back to sleep?”

“Oooh, you're a feisty one, _Hae_ ,” Eunhyuk shot back. Donghae watched with a raised eyebrow as Eunhyuk leaned over and grabbed _his_ bottle of lube and a condom.

He was going to mutter about Eunhyuk not coming prepared when he felt the condom rest against the tip of his dick and most of his thoughts died. Staring down, he saw Eunhyuk smirk and lick his lips before smoothing the condom down with his mouth. Throwing his head back, he panted, his hands curling around the posts in his headboard that he was cuffed to. He was not expecting this at all. He'd been assuming that Eunhyuk was literally just doing this out of pity and that the man had very little interest in men.

The blow job was quickly proving him wrong.

And the finger that slipped inside him showed no hesitation and expertly curled before it was pulled back. With an embarrassingly needy sound, Donghae spread his legs further, allowing Eunhyuk all the room he wanted. His back arched when Eunhyuk laughed around his dick, the vibrations being so pleasurable. Two fingers, and then three slowly stretched him open while Eunhyuk tried to suck Donghae's brain out through his dick.

He howled in outrage as both the fingers and the mouth were removed at the same time, but when his eyes opened, he saw why. Eunhyuk was shedding clothing as fast as he could, and Donghae admired each piece of skin as it came into view. The defined abs, the stretch of skin over the ribs, two dark nipples in the sea of pale skin, he took every bit in greedily. It was all his, at least for the night.

Eunhyuk grabbed another condom and rolled it on smoothly, covered it in lube, and then hooked Donghae's legs over his arms.

The smooth slide of the dick entering him had his eyes dropping closed and a low moan working out of his throat.

“Fuck you're tight as hell,” Eunhyuk said through gritted teeth.

“It's your own fault,” Donghae grumbled back.

“Maybe I just wanted you all for myself.”

“Whatever,” Donghae replied as he ground his hips forward.

Eunhyuk snarled as he thrust inside Donghae hard, making Donghae cry out in relief. The way Eunhyuk's dick smoothly brushed his prostate had him whining until the angle changed slightly, then he was screaming, the feeling of the direct hits on his prostate sending his spiraling to his climax far sooner than he had wanted. Eunhyuk caught his orgasmic scream with his mouth, working him through the orgasm until Eunhyuk's own orgasm hit and then Donghae was moaning lowly with each powerful thrust.

“Oh fuck,” Donghae finally muttered as Eunhyuk slowly pulled out of him. Both condoms were tossed in the small trashcan near the bed, along with the tissues that had been used. “I needed that,” he confessed.

Eunhyuk chuckled as strong arms pulled Donghae up towards his arms. “I figured you did.”

Donghae glanced up and pressed a soft kiss to the defined jaw. “Thank you,” he whispered before snuggling into the warm body and drifting off to sleep. 


End file.
